Creators Oneshots
by Princess Dash
Summary: This book contains the oneshots taken place in The Creators Kingdom. Enjoy.
1. Rainbow always makes a smile

Rainbow had a sense when something was about to happen or go wrong, She couldn't exactly explain it, but if she fel her ear twitch or if she felt sick, it meant something was up.

"Whatever is it this time?" She asked herself, exiting out of her bedroom in The Creator Palace.

She walked along the halls of bedroom doors and finally stopped at one of the birthday themed doors.

"Oh no, Gummy..." She reached her hoof up and knocked on the door.

"W-What?" The high pitched electronic voiced replied.

"Its PRD, you wanna talk?" She smiled softly.

"C-Come on in."

Rainbow slowly opened the door and took note of the deflated balloons and broken toys.

"Uh oh."

Gumdrop was sitting in the middle of the room on a rug.

"Gumdrop, what's the matter?"

"It was...Him..." She muttered.

"Him? Who?"

"William Afton..."

Gumdrop would sometimes get a flashback of her final moments and she would break down.

"I know Gummy, you know you didn't deserve it. Everyone knows you didn't deserve it." Rainbow said. "But you know what?"

"What?"

Rainbow smiled softly as she walked over to her, "You have everyone in this castle as your family, they help and will be willing to listen to you when you have a bad day."

Rainbow wrapped her hooves around the robot teenager, "Even me."

Gumdrop returned the hug and cried into Rainbow's shoulder.

Rainbow would always help her siblings, no matter what the cost or reason.


	2. She left

Finally. It was time.

Haley had been dying to see her Mother once again and she at last had a chance.

Hopefully she can leave without anyone to notice…

She was preparing to leave from another visit to her kingdom when Mysterion walked into her bedroom.

"Going home?" He asked.

"Yeah," She said. "But as always i'll be back."

Mysterion walked over to her and held her in a hug, one arm going around her back and one hand going onto her head.

"Remember, when you are ready, i'll be there." He whispered in her ear.

"I know my love." Haley said.

Mysterion pulled away and watched as she made the portal.

"I'll be back soon." She said.

All of the other oc's watched from the door as she walked into the portal.

"She's gone ladies. Go back to your posts. NOW!" He ordered.

They all did just that.

Mysterion did the same.

* * *

A week and a half later.

A week. She had been gone for a week.

"Where are you my love…" He mused as he stared at a picture of him and her.

But it hit him.

He could enter her dreams when she slept…

He grinned to himself and said, "You have some explaining to do my dear."

That night, he walked into his bedroom and walked to his hanging mirror and began to chant.

"Mirror Mirror in my sight, take me to my beloveds dream tonight." He said.

He saw her in her dream, She was surrounded in darkness. Perfect.

Mysterion climbed through the mirror and entered the dream.

* * *

Haley had awakened in pitch blackness. She had no idea why she was there.

"Darling…"

She turned and saw Mysterion holding his arms out.

She smiled and ran to him, he quickly wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"You owe me an explanation. Where have you been?" He growled.

Haley took a moment to think. But figured it wouldn't hurt.

"I've been with my mom."

Mysterion hugged her tighter. "You what?"

"Now relax, i'm safe. She's got a house and she's stable." She said.

Mysterion's hold never wavered.

"I'll be home Friday. I promise." She nuzzled her head on his chest.

She began to feel him petting her. She melted in his arms.

"My sweet girl." He cooed. "You have no idea how worried i was."

"I-I'm sorry.." She uttered.

"Shhhh, Its okay. I'm not mad. I'm here."

She melted into his hold.

One thing mattered to him then.

She was safe now.


	3. She's home!

Friday had come, Mysterion was ready to welcome Haley once again, he stood where she always made the portal and waited.

He soon heard the sound of the portal opening and out came the brown haired fifteen year old.

"I'm back~" She cooed.

He ran up to her and embraced her.

"Finally!" He cried.

"Well someone certainly missed me.." She said.

"Well of course i did!" He smiled. "How can i not dear?"

She closed her eyes as he held her close.

"Welcome Home darling." He whispered.

He led her out of her bedroom and out to the backyard where they could catch up.

* * *

"Hm, so boring but also relaxing?"

"Yep."

They were now sitting on a trampoline in the backyard relaxing.

"We didn't do all that much really, we just stayed up in the house for most of it, i went to my sisters house twice and stayed the night there." She said.

Mysterion smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Well, your home now. That's what matters."

She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"You're right."


	4. Cuddles

It was a stormy night in the castle. Haley was sitting in the living room reading one of her favorite books.

It was easy for Haley to not be afraid of storms. But she was always weary when the power went out.

It also gave her an excuse for cuddles.

She closed the book, leaned back and listened to the footsteps that walked down the nearby staircase.

"Hey Haley, Gumdrop needs-" It was Mysterion. He was gonna say something. But stopped when he noticed her position. "Haley?"

"Hmm?" She was dazed.

"Let me guess, Cuddles for Storms?"

Haley nodded.

Mysterion smirked and walked over to her, he lifted in her into his arms bridal style. He sat on the couch and held her in a cradle. Making Haley feel safe and protected. It's why he did so.

"You're too good to me, you know that?" Haley uttered.

"I know." He rubbed her back softly.

Haley sighed and embraced the feeling of warmth and safety that washed over her like an ocean's wave.

"Are the OC's okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, Gumdrop may need some oil in her left elbow though."

Mysterion always made sure she was straight. It's another reason why she loved him.

"I'll see what i can do." Haley said.

So, Mysterion and Haley remained in their place until the storm passed.

When Rainbow, Emily, Gumdrop and all the other Haley's came to check on their creator, they smiled when they saw Mysterion and her cuddling on the couch.


	5. Mean Alice

It was a normal day in The Creator Palace. Young Haley was sitting on the couch watching TV when she began to hear sobbing from upstairs.

She paused the TV show and walked up the nearby staircase.

"What is going on up there..?" She asked herself.

She passed by every OC bedroom door and listened before stopping at a black and white door

"Emily.." She said, and knocked on the door, "Emmy?"

"C-C-Come in.." A small voice replied.

Haley slowly entered the young cartoons bedroom.

"Emmy, what's wrong?" Haley asked in a motherly voice.

"Alice was mean with me today…"

Haley sighed, Some days Alice was okay with Emily, Some days she was not.

"Was she in a bad mood?" Haley asked.

Emily sadly shook her head.

"Do you remember what i always say?"

Emily took a moment to think.

"If someone doesn't like you…" Haley began.

"That's their problem…" Emily smiled.

Haley giggled and rubbed the top of Emily's head.

"See? No need to worry on it. Next time it happens, just say that to yourself and you'll have no problem."

Emily nodded.

"What's for dinner Creator?"

"Let's see what we have.."


	6. Sing me to sleep love

It was a tiring day in the kingdom, Haley had a lot of work to do so the moment her pajamas were on, she curled into her canopy bed and relaxed.

But...

She soon found that sleep was not happening. She sighed and sat up, she began to think of ways to put herself to sleep. She stood from her bed and walked over to her play corner.

Maybe she could play with some toys...

* * *

Welp. That failed.

She had been playing with some toys for almost twenty minutes and she still felt as energized as a baby bunny!

"Ahh!" She cried.

But she wasn't done yet.

* * *

She had played with toys, Listened to ASMR and Lullabies.

Nothing!

But someone heard her cries and walked into the room.

"Sweetness, You sound like your bowling in here, What's up?"

Haley turned to the caped crusader leaning on her bedroom door frame.

"Can't fall asleep." She replied.

He smirked and chuckled, "That's all?"

She glared at him, that had told him that she had a long day and was ready to sleep.

"Okay, love." He walked over. "Lay in bed, i'll help you get to sleep."

Haley walked over to her bed and curled up in her blankets.

Mysterion sat on the bed with her and ran his gloved hand through her hand.

Then she heard him begin to sing...

 _"Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_

 _You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now_

 _Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound..."T_

Before she knew it, she was out like a light.


End file.
